A Love Story
by Pegasister MLP
Summary: A love story is about Apple jack and spike inspired by Titanic
1. Chapter 1

Doctor hooves was obviously intrigued by Ponytanic because it was a ship going to hoofington to New horse city. He and his team were trying to find 'the apple locket of the sea.' One dayhooves and his teammates Lyra heartstrings and Bon Bon sentdown  
a underwaterprob called human that Lyra dubbed and named. Hooves turned to Lyra and face hoofed himself saying

"why in equestrian culture would we send an unusual namedprob to the ocean floor?" He groaned loudly. Lyra replied "because you said I could name it but you didn't say a mythical creature did you. I think this is the best idea ever" she chirpedhappily.

Bon Bon was in the ship's kitchen and she was baking chocolate chip cookies for the crew she sang "now it's time for the final touches to you cookies the chocolate drizzle where I dip you into a vats of chocolate on the boat whoops I meant ship." Andshe  
dipped her batch of cookies into dark chocolate and turned the cookies upside down to have the chocolate hardened. Doctor hooves' friend and muffin loving was in the lab on board looking at the under water photography on a computer screen.

"Looks so cool hooves a picture needsyou"she said in a Wilkie talkie that crackled and a muffled "coming Derpy" was the replied of hooves. Hooves came in and looked at the image the room was a first class bed and in the corner of the room

was a safe. "Locked the coordinator on?" He asked she nodded and said "the room of Ace Hockney's fiancée son was a bit vain" he then said "we take the 'human' for a walk to find the treasure in the ponytanic tomorrow in this room."

The next day hooves had cheese sandwich use a robot controlled prob that was designed for use in the "now cheese you are going to control the 'human' being the eyes okay?" "Okey dokey Ollie" replied Cheese sandwich happily

as the machine was nearly at the RMS Ponytanic and was almost at reach of the safe in state room 25 first class. Soon the safe was up on deck and Sunset shimmer the crew's filmmaker had the camera ready and up in the air with her magic.

"Okay camera on in 5,4,3,2,1 and we are rolling ponies"the crew cheered a sledgehammer was used by cheese as soon the safe was in contact Doctor hooves said "today cheese is opening a safe and I like the safe design it was wonderful but non of us

ponies know what is inside the safe." Crack the door fell open and cheese put the sledgehammer off and began picking on the shelves for something he found a peice of paper. And cried "Sunset turn it off please no necklace and the paper is it." Laterthat  
day in the lab on board the royal sisters hooves and his team sought the piece of paper using water to remove the mud.

Soon after a couple of hours the mud disappeared and Sunset saw an image of a earth pony wearing a necklace. "Doctor hooves come here it could be the apple locket of the sea!" Hooves said "Derpy can you get Lyra here with the picture of the locket" acouple  
minutes later. Lyra came in with a picture that was the full of colour similar to the drawing of the locket. Theteam crowded around and compared the picture and the drawing together "it's the same cut and the diamond in the middle a ruby

hang on where is the date?"said hooves.

Cheese sandwich moved the spray of water to the bottom and the date was revealed to be April 15th 1912. One hour later the drawing was clean of mud and before them was a beautiful drawing of a young mare with a necklace. She had a cutie mark of three  
/apples Sunset shimmer gasped "its a pony passenger on board the RMS Ponytanic!" Two days later a tv crew came and Doctor hooves said " we have found a drawing of a pony from first class and wearing a necklace we think this image could be the apple  
/locket of the sea a rare diamond we don't know this pony's name but if any one knows who the mare in the picture" The image of the drawing was on a T.v in a room where a young mare was taking care of animals. Anold mare was sculptinga

clay bowl and stood up and hobbled over and said "Sunflower can you turn that up please dear?" Sunflower was a pretty mare with a blond mane and had a cutie mark of a flower.

* * *

Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this beautiful story inspired by the movie 'Titanic' the cast is rather random but I will say this Spike is Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Butaker is portrayed by Applejack


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody a warm welcome to new people reading this.

Sunflower turned the sound up on the TV and Applejack heard hooves' voice on the tv. "Well count my cider mugs" said Applejack surprised at the drawing that was on the TV . That night Doctor hooves was about to send down a miniature submarine when Sunset  
/shimmer said "Doctor some pony is on the phone you might want to take it the pony is really old. You really must take this" "okay Sunset I will be taking it from here" said hooves "hello this is Doctor hooves speaking. Who is this?" Applejack said  
/"Hello Mr hooves my name is Applejack bloom field can I ask you this have you found the apple locket of the sea?" Doctor hooves jaw opened and Sunset whispered "Hooves you are not a cod fish" he closed his mouth and spoke "you have my attention Applejack"  
she said "that mare in the drawing was me"A couple of days later Applejack came on board the royal sisters with her granddaughter Sunflower. Bon Bon said "Applejack Dewitt Butaker was 17 aboard the RMS Ponytanic and was down with the ship but  
if it's true that she survived she would be at least

101 this year." "I don't think she having a attention spree" said cheese sandwich who was happy to listen and throw a party.

One the helicopter pad everyone one hooves team helped with Applejack's luggage but was super shocked that she had a pair of suitcases. "I really travel lightly" cheese sandwich was excited by a dog on the chopper and smiled "hey fella" the dog went  
/over to Sunflower and sat by her. Hooves took the liberty of showing the two around the ship and took the pony's to the assigned rooms. "I will look forward to hearing your story Applejack." Said hooves as he went towards her luggage and began  
/to help her unpack her clothes and a hat instead he saw an egg speckled with purple spots.

"This is my husband he renews himself a couple times in a year" said Applejack. She took the egg out and began to talking to the egg "Spike sugar are you okay?" The egg moved a bit showing it was alive. Hooves said "Please come with me I have something  
/for you it's your belongings from the ship." She followed him with the egg in a bag along with Sunflower to the picture of applejack. Applejack looked at the drawing and said "look at that Sunflower I was young and wonderful and I still am" fondly  
/she stroked the egg and had a flashback of her lying on it and spike drawing her. She sat down and began her tale of love and adventure "Ponytanic was a ship that was taking me to New horse city" a car rumbled along a road and stopped with Ace  
/coming out and applejack came out looking at the ship that was a floating palace. "Its rather dashing is it" said Ace "she is the golden goddess of ships" said rarity who was a friend traveling with Fancy pants.

* * *

okay this was going to be based on the movie Titanic but with a twist it was a bit rushed.


End file.
